


Yer a Merman, Jackson

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mermaid!jackson, very loosely based off of The Thirteenth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jackson randomly starts sprouting scales when he gets wet he goes to Aiden - a nerd and son of a fisherman - to help him get answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yer a Merman, Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> See the related gifset [here](http://puppyfacedbrokenboys.tumblr.com/post/100190430896/jaiden-au-merman-jackson-based-on-the) at my Tumblr.

"I think you’re a… uh," Aiden stutters, swallows. Then lower, "A mermaid." 

"A  _what_ ?” Jackson shrieks.

"A mermaid. Or merman, I guess," Aiden amends with a shrug. 

"You… you think I’m a mermaid?" Jackson deadpans, giving Aiden a flat look in the only way Jackson can pull off and Aiden’s mouth twitches to fight back a smile. 

"Every time you get wet you sprout scales. How else do you explain  _that_ , dumbass?”

Jackson sighs and then lunges forward to brush a kiss to Aiden’s lips. A spark shocks between them, literally and figuratively. Aiden pulls away sharply and Jackson levels a look at Aiden. “How do you explain  _that_ ? I don’t remember Ariel with that little ability.”

Aiden hums in the back of his throat, caught off guard and lips still tingling from the shock and something more… “You’re a genetic freak of nature and I just bring it out in you?” 

Jackson chokes a laugh, but the switch of his lips is an apology. “Hate to bruise your ego, but happened with Lydia too.” 

Aiden rolls his eyes at that then shakes his head. “Eels. They generate that same electric current you do.” 

"Oh great, so I’m part fish and part eel. Fan _tastic_ ,” Jackson says, voice caustic.

They’re both quiet for a moment, and then Jackson tenses. Aiden’s eyebrows furrow in concern. “What?” 

"Did I… um." Jackson looks down, staring at his scaled hands. "Did I ever tell you I was adopted?" 

"No," Aiden says slowly, softly. He shifts his feet, uncomfortable because Jackson is. It’s weirdly… intimate that they’re treading into something this personal. As if running tests on why this guy is suddenly sprouting scales wasn’t personal enough. "Why are you telling me now?" 

Jackson sighs. He’s lightly running his fingers over the scales on his arms and Aiden follows the movement with his eyes, oddly wishing he could do so himself. “That may be the key to this.” 

Again, they fall into a silence. Aiden chews his lip and then, in a soft voice, he says Jackson’s name. When the other boy looks up, they lock eyes and Aiden feels a shudder run through him, and sees Jackson close his eyes for a second, wondering if he felt it too. “We’ll figure this out. I promise. Together.” 


End file.
